


Green and Silver Wishes

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas at Hogwarts, F/M, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: Cho had already snuggled into Cedric – and while they made a cute couple, I didn’t need the constant reminder of how single I was. “you did it, didn’t you?” Zabini asked sidling up next to me, in a low murmur, “not very Ravenclaw,” I shrugged loosely, “who said I did?” his eyebrow rose again, but he didn’t make any further comment, and instead walked off with the rest of his team in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Roger had yet to figure out who had placed the silencing charm on him, and I wasn’t about to admit it, though another silencing charm wouldn’t have been a bad idea.*first person perspective** hope you like it :)
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Green and Silver Wishes

If there was one thing Hogwarts knew how to do well, then Christmas was it, most of the school had cleared out, leaving all of the common rooms running on almost empty, but for those of us who stayed over the holidays, it tended to make the experience a bit nicer. Inevitably you would still have to see the few teachers who also stayed, but you wouldn’t have to fight for a decent chair in the common room near the fires, and there was always more freedom over the holidays – even curfew was extended. 

The first few years of life at Hogwarts I would return home for the holidays, but soon it was too extensive and too much effort, my parents were both members of the Order and also highly respected and responsible healers, it meant that over the Christmas period they rarely got time off. We had made a deal that we would instead hold a Christmas of our own over the spring holidays, as that was the only time they both tended to be off, which suited me fine, the holidays then were longer and the weather not nearly as cold.

So instead my Christmases were spent holed up in the Ravenclaw common room, unless for some crazy reason Cho managed to drag me out of it – albeit kicking and screaming – and this just happened to be one of those occasions. As most people had gone home, those who stayed had 24/7 access to the quidditch field, and made use of it – Cho wanting to perv – sorry, support – over Cedric had dragged me down with her to sit in the Ravenclaw stands while the various quidditch players from the houses had a friendly match

– or ‘practice’ as the more ‘professional’ players preferred to refer to it as. Cho sat next to me wrapped up in a vibrant blue hoodie, with her blue and silver scarf wove tightly around her neck, “how are you not freezing?” I grumbled from where I was wrapped up in the thickest hoodie and jacket I could find – and still freezing, “warming charm,” she replied without turning away from the field.

It was easy to tell why, Cedric had seen the snitch and was flying after it at rapid speed, unfortunately, there were a series of loud complaints coming from Roger over said problem, “I wish he’d shut up,” I muttered, sliding my hand into my pocket, and wrapping it around my wand. Over the prior few terms I had perfected silent spells, and a silencio was hardly difficult at the best of times, it didn’t help that Roger was becoming more vocal by the minute, and I was having serious thoughts of asking one of the Slytherin beaters to hit him. 

My eyes roamed the Slytherin team, finally focusing in on Blaise Zabini, “I didn’t know Zabini was staying,” I mused, Cho nodded quickly – her eyes unmoving from the field. Rolling my eyes as Roger’s complaints grew louder and louder, I silently cast the silencio charm, silencing him instantly, the various players’ eyes roamed over the stands looking for the person who had silenced him – probably to hug them for putting an end to their misery. 

“oh no!” Cho all but screamed, “he’s silenced,” I turned away to conceal my smile, “what a pity,” the sarcasm wasn’t missed by her – or many of the players, as so few people were in the stands beside the quidditch girlfriends, voices travelled easily across the field – my eyes flickered back to the field, the players had decided to continue, with the addition of a now silent Roger. I was sure his girlfriend wouldn’t thank me, but no one else seemed to unhappy with the sudden change, 

“what did you do?” Cho asked, glancing at me sideways, I smiled sweetly, casting a warming charm over myself, “what makes you think I did anything?” she rose her eyebrow silently turning back to the game. Where one player’s eyes were still on me, I pulled my eyes away from Zabini, just long enough to watch Cedric catch the snitch, “yay Hufflepuff!” Cho yelled excitedly from beside me, and it took some self-restraint not to cast a silencing charm on her too – or maybe I had just grown a little trigger happy. Oh Merlin – like a Gryffindor!

I shook the thought away, watching as all the players flew back to the ground, everyone in the stands ran down to join them – including Cho, but I instead hovered in the stands, just enough to remove the silencing charm from Roger, though no sooner had I taken it off him, I was thinking of putting it back on. “which one of you assholes put it on me!?!” he ranted and raved glaring menacingly at the Slytherin players, 

“get stuffed Davies,” one of them spat at him, I stood silently watching the action below me as I held the metal railings. Zabini’s eyes flicked up to meet mine, and he silently rose his eyebrow, I kept my face neutral, raising my own eyebrow at him, before slowly descending the stands to join everyone else on the field.

Cho had already snuggled into Cedric – and while they made a cute couple, I didn’t need the constant reminder of how single I was. “you did it, didn’t you?” Zabini asked sidling up next to me, in a low murmur, “not very Ravenclaw,” I shrugged loosely, “who said I did?” his eyebrow rose again, but he didn’t make any further comment, and instead walked off with the rest of his team in the direction of the Slytherin common room. 

Roger had yet to figure out who had placed the silencing charm on him, and I wasn’t about to admit it, though another silencing charm wouldn’t have been a bad idea. I waited leaning against one of the walls for Cho to finally finish her conversation with Cedric, which unfortunately for me, culminated in a make out session, rolling my eyes – having adverted them first – I patiently waited – despite patience not being one of my virtues.

When at long last Cho managed to extract herself from Cedric, she turned to me, “thanks for waiting,” she breathed, I offered a weak – if unimpressed smile – “let’s just go before you feel the need to run back into his arms,” she huffed, but walked with me back to the castle, which looked practically deserted. “they are very muscular arms,” she commented, and I rolled my eyes, answering the riddle to our common room before walking in, 

“but what about you!? Zabini was staring at you?” I pulled a face, slumping down on one of the sofas closest to the fire, peeling off my various layers from having been sat outside for so long. “if anything, that is your fault, you dragged me out there, and for your information, I have no idea,” she shook her head, slumping down next to me, “he’s hot I’ll give you that,” I rolled my eyes silently staring into the fire, “when did you manage to do silent spells anyway?” if she spoke much louder Roger would probably hear her.

“I can’t,” I replied evasively, fiddling with the end of my scarf absentmindedly, it would be a couple of days and then Christmas, and then New Year, and then Luna would be back – and I would able to listen to her, thus successfully avoiding any attempts from Cho to set me up. “yes, you can! How else would you have managed it?” I laughed lightly, “why would I cast a spell on someone from my own house?” a list of reasons appeared in my mind – maybe I would have been more successful in Slytherin. 

Clambering to my feet, I grabbed my coat from where I had tossed it, “I’ll meet you in the hall, I need to put this away, save me a seat,” she nodded, her eyes still shining inquisitively, and I knew there was no way I had heard the end of the conversation. Walking into our dorm, I let the door fall shut behind me as I hung up my coat and scarf, before changing into my slightly more comfy ballet pumps – instead of the fur lined boots I had gone with to survive the freezing temperatures of the Scottish winter. 

Swapping out of my hoodie, I pulled on my warmer sweatshirt that my brother had got me from one of his tournaments, and folded up my Ravenclaw one, magicking it into my trunk. I sighed running a hand through my hair as I trudged out of the common room, and along to the great hall, my hair had been tied back to keep it from being swept around by the wind, but having released it from its’ ties, it fell around my face, brushing against my blue light glasses. 

I had almost forgotten about them – a supposedly ingenious product from my mother to limit the blue light that was released from my phone (because even at a magic boarding school – we still have phones). Sliding them up onto my head, I rounded the corner, coming face to face with Blaise Zabini, “I was wondering when you would show up,” he admitted easily, pulling me in the opposite direction to the great hall.

“Mr Zabini, to what do I owe the pleasure?” I asked sarcastically, “well I was going to ask how you managed to cast a silencing spell long distance, but I don’t suppose I really need to ask, do I?” his eyes flicked down to my sweatshirt, “Kenmare Kestrels? I wouldn’t have thought you’d follow them,” I rolled my eyes at him, having never seen Zabini outside of school robes, I was surprised at his choice of outfit – a plain white shirt, with black jeans and a simple hoodie – I briefly questioned whether it was to cover the dark mark, but doubted he would be that stupid. 

“I don’t,” I replied simply, “but if you thought about it, you can probably figure out why I have it,” my brother had been playing with them for a while, and Seamus being such a big fan – would accompany me whenever he had a match on. “your brother,” he stated, it wasn’t a question, just pure fact, I nodded slowly, unsure of what kind of answer he wanted, “nice spell by the way, you should use it more often,” I rolled my eyes, “and why do you think I did it?” he smirked – a typical (be that beautiful) Slytherin smirk.

Approaching me, I backed away until I was pressed up against the stone wall, so much for not being cold again, “because you are the only person who was sat in those stands capable of doing it,” he replied simply, his dark blue eyes fixing me in place. “Cho’s pretty talented,” I mumbled feebly – taking compliments was not one of my strengths, “she’s not,” he brushed it off with a flick of his hand, “you were the only person capable of it,” I smiled weakly – if my brother found out I was talking to a Slytherin, he’d come and teach quidditch for a term just to keep an eye on me. 

“it’s funny, I never imagined you would be one to cast those kind of spells,” I bit the inside of my cheek silently, unwilling to look anywhere near him, and so I instead settled for, “there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” he nodded curtly, “very true,” it was like he wanted to say more but stopped himself, he straightened up further – reaching his full height – he then turned away without saying another word before walking down the corridor back towards the great hall.

My eyes roamed over the corridor to check no one had seen us, the last thing I needed was a howler from my brother, straightening up, I followed the direction he had walked in, and entered the great hall, my eyes remained firmly away from the Slytherin table as I instead settled opposite Cho. “what took you so long?” she asked impatiently, a piece of bread stopping mere inches from her mouth, “sorry, got caught up,” I muttered, surreptitiously glancing behind me to where Blaise was sat next to Draco – I had no idea he was staying either, but if he stayed, I had little doubt that Pug-face Parkinson would be somewhere in the background. 

“anyone I might know?” Cho teased, I shot her a dark glare as I sipped on the glass of water I had poured, “not caught up like that,” I muttered grudgingly, “so are you excited for everyone to come back?” her continual chatter continued over the meal, and I was glad for the distraction it provided, that was until Cedric appeared. Being Triwizard champion had meant he had developed an annoying habit of his very presence stopping whatever had been happening before he arrived, and that day was no exception.

He slid into the seat next to Cho, and after a nod in my direction, began murmuring Merlin knows what in her ear, it wasn’t the first time, but usually I had someone else I could talk to – this was not one of those occasions, and while I did like him as person, and them as a couple – it stopped being cute after the fifth time he did it in a term, doing it every other meal grew annoying very quickly. And Hufflepuffs were supposed to be perceptive – clearly, they hadn’t met Cedric. 

“next Christmas I'm going home,” I muttered to myself, neither one of them heard or indeed noticed, and I took it as my escape route, sliding off the bench, and began walking towards the door, glancing back I noticed that neither of them had noticed – as they were then playing a round of tongue hockey – and with that I slipped out of the great hall. With the school so empty, it tended to be a good time to go exploring, but no lessons made the day considerably more boring, and only the option of going down to Hogsmeade was left – and there was no way I was turning myself into a wizard ice cube for the privilege. 

Sighing I began walking towards the common room, with plans to curl up in front of the fire while the seats were still vacant, and maybe read a book for a couple of hours…

……. 

School had begun again all too soon, and I had taken to avoiding Zabini like the plague – which wasn’t as difficult as one might expect, the common room was packed continually with first years – who still hadn’t figured out how to plan ahead and complete essays in a timely fashion, so the great hall was often a resort for our year group to take refuge in, which was where I found myself on one very cold and wet Friday evening. The fifth-year party had been cancelled, as the Gryffindors had forgotten to mention that half of them were in detention, and the rest hadn’t had time to arrange anything – and so had postponed it. 

Leaving me with nothing to do, having completed all of my essays, I found myself sat opposite Luna on one of the hard wooden benches at the Ravenclaw table, just down slightly from where Roger and the rest of the quidditch team were eagerly watching the end of a game of wizard chess. “such a pointless game,” I muttered under my breath, finishing the last knot in the bracelet that I had been working on for most of the evening, “it’s fun, actually,” Roger called over, 

I rolled my eyes, handing Luna the completed bracelet and instead picking up three more colourful strings to begin braiding. We edged closer on the bench to the game, where Roger was losing to David, “you are so crap at this,” I stated flatly to Roger, he flipped me off, staring angrily at the board as David announced gleefully, “checkmate.”

Roger sighed, sliding out of the seat to allow someone else to play David, “good game,” Luna complimented generously, a small smile floated on the edge of my lips, but I remained silent, braiding out the string again, “are you two going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” he asked, I knew the question was more aimed at Luna than myself, so instead chose to remain quiet, “yep,” Luna answered, oblivious to Roger’s very obvious feelings, “could me and some of the boys tag along with you?” he asked, gesturing to several members of the quidditch team. 

I smiled to myself already aware of what they were going to do, Cho would split off with Cedric, then Roger would get Luna alone, and I would be left with the remainder of the quidditch team – which was good as I got along with them, and wasn’t something I would complain about. “of course not,” she answered with a wave of her hand, before Roger turned to me, “your brother’s match over the weekend was really good,” he commented, I shrugged quickly, “I wouldn’t know.”

Unlike most people with famous quidditch player siblings, I didn’t actively follow his matches, the only time I ever knew what happened was when the idiot went and got himself injured, as I’d have people asking probing questions for weeks – usually about the girl who was seen with him. I’d lie each time, claiming not to know the girl who would be seen with him leaving hospital – his girlfriend liked to stay out of the public eye, but his accident-prone nature stopped that from happening. 

“well he played really well,” Roger turned his attention back to Luna, and I continued braiding until a voice woke me from my thoughts – along with every other Ravenclaw at the table, “y/l/n,” someone called from behind me, I turned to be looking at Draco Malfoy. He stalked towards the table – ignoring the curious looks from the onlooking Ravenclaws, until he was in front of me, “tell that friend of yours, to stop trying to talk to Blaise, he cannot stand her,” I glanced at him in confusion, “I don’t know what you are talking about Malfoy, if I did I’d tell her,” he folded his arms over his chest. 

“apparently she keeps trying to set Blaise up on a blind date, and she won’t listen to him when he tells her to get lost, so I'm doing it for him, tell her to back off,” I shrugged, placing down the piece of string I had been fiddling with, “I can tell her, but she won’t listen to me, why didn’t you just tell her to her face?” he rolled his eyes, “don’t you think I thought of that? I can’t find her, and Mr Triwizard Champion is at her heels almost the full time, and won’t let me speak to her,” I sighed, the image of Cedric coming all too easily to my mind, 

“I’ll tell her,” he nodded, turning to walk off, before stopping and doubling back on himself, “oh,” he added with a smirk, “Blaise says hi.” I glared at him as he turned to strut out of the hall, “’Blaise says hi’?” Roger quoted in confusion, while Luna tilted her head to look at me inquisitively, “I’ve got no idea what he’s talking about,” I muttered making a mental note to write to my brother and ask him to send a howler to Malfoy – something I knew he would do all too happily.

Rising from my seat at the table, I picked up the pieces of string, and walked out of the room, the trip to Hogsmeade meant I would probably get some time on my own, and I planned to use it to my advantage – getting some extra reading material, and a birthday present for my brother – which would probably result in a howler screaming ‘thank you.’ I continued walking towards the common room, braiding the string as I went, until I reached the common room door, answering the riddle I slid inside and up to the dorms where a letter waited for me. 

Or rather, two letters waited for me, one from my brother saying he would be out of the country for the next few weeks for some tournament and would respond to letters when he got back, and one from Zabini – mainly trying to force me to admit to having cast the silencing charm, and complaining about Cho’s attempts to talk to him – and to set him up. Why he was writing to me, I was none the wiser, but I read the letter before folding it up and tucking it into my trunk for future reference. And instead curled up on my bed, continuing to braid the string.

…

I must have fallen asleep at some point, as when I woke up the dorm was in darkness, sitting up, I glanced around the dorm, fumbling to see my clock. I had missed dinner by a long shot, not that I was hungry, and my clock read one in the morning, another six hours before I actually needed to be up. For a dorm in a tower, the room was stiflingly hot, I magicked for some clothes, and walked into the bathroom to shower and change, slipping out of my robes, and instead into some shorts and a hoodie. 

Upon re-entering the dorm room, I noticed how my dorm mates were all asleep, and I wasn’t about to wake them, I pulled on some shoes, and grabbed my wand, using it to charm my hair into a ban as I walked out of the dorm, and down towards the port hole. The kitchen wasn’t too far from our dorm, and I could always feign illness if anyone asked why I was up, that and the desperate need for a drink. Slipping out of the common room, I made my way down to the kitchen, keeping my eyes firmly ahead of me, while listening for the sound of anyone else’s movements, it wasn’t until I had nearly reached the kitchen that I heard footsteps. 

Turning around hastily, I met a pair of deep blue eyes, “Zabini,” I breathed out a sigh of relief, his eyebrow rose at the sight of me – not surprising when he was in a slightly more dressed sense than I was – sweatpants and a t-shirt. “you know,” he mused, “I never would’ve guessed you’d break the rules,” my eyebrow rose silently, “I'm not, I was getting a drink,” he shrugged blasé, “well don’t let me stop you,” I folded my arms over my chest, “what’s the catch Zabini, I know you, you don’t do something for nothing.” 

A smirk covered his face, “true,” I poked my tongue against the inside of my cheek, waiting expectantly for some form of answer, “say it Zabini, I haven’t got all night,” his smirk widened, “there are so many things I could say, but I’ll settle for why you are out of bed, off to meet a secret lover?” I almost choked at his question, recovering quickly, I walked closer to him, until I was staring into his eyes, “no Zabini, I don’t have a secret lover,” his smirk didn’t widen, but his eyes glinted, “good,” he murmured, and without further comment, he turned around to walk away. “and I told you – I'm getting a drink,” I added before he could walk off too far.

“why were you up?” I called after him, he turned back around smirking, “wouldn’t you like to know,” I nodded slowly, “then follow me,” my eyes widened, “I better not be walking into the snake’s lair,” I muttered to myself, hurrying to catch up with him, the glass of water long since forgotten about. He offered out his hand, and I stared over it for a moment, before offering my own hand, he slowly wound our fingers into each other, before leading me through a series of passages to where I knew the room of requirement was located. “the room of requirement,” I stated aloud – undaunted by it, he nodded silently, tapping his wand against one of the bricks on the wall, a doorway appeared a moment later, and he ushered me inside, “I'm trusting you,” I told him, as we emerged in what appeared to be a sitting room. 

Upon entering the room, I noticed several bottles of cold water stood on the coffee table, without saying anything, he tossed one of the water bottles in my direction, “why did you bring me here?” I asked having drained half of one of the bottles, “why not?” he replied evasively, “and I didn’t bring you anywhere, you followed me, you came here off your own accord,” I don’t know how long passed in that room, but anyway question I asked was met with another question until I finally left the room, feeling more confused than when I had entered it.

……..

Hogsmeade days seemed to make the whole of Hogwarts go a little crazy, take our dorm for example, Cho was running around searching for her yellow jeans – why she brought yellow jeans to begin with was a mystery to me – and Luna was sat soundly, staring into the distance impassively, our final roommate, Paris, had already disappeared but she had also been acting weirdly. I had settled for a pair of blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a sweatshirt – without my brother’s team on it, otherwise I would be swamped by people asking questions. When at long last the other two were satisfied with how they looked, 

we made our way down to the bustling great hall, all of the years allowed to go to Hogsmeade were eating hurriedly and talking loudly – somehow managing to do both without choking. “where did you disappear off to last night? You were gone for ages,” Paris remarked as we settled at the Ravenclaw table, where she had been saving seats from her, “huh, I wonder why Zabini’s looking this way,” Cho commented, throwing a suspicious look in my direction.

“don’t look at me,” I muttered taking the jug of water, and filling a glass, “well we are,” the three of them stated in unison, rolling my eyes, I turned away from the table to glance over at the Slytherin table. Draco and Blaise were seated next to each other, there conversation was clearly in hushed tones, but Blaise was glancing over in our direction, when I met his eye, he offered a slight smirk before turning back to Draco, continuing their conversation. “did he smirk at you?” Cho squealed, “who smirked at who?” I rolled my eyes silently as Cedric stood behind her, “Zabini smirked at y/n,” she told him – loud enough for half the table to hear her, I shot her a dark look, 

“why would you wanna be dealing with that?” Cedric stated, “it’s ok golden boy, I can cope with it,” I muttered under my breath, knocking back half of the water, wishing it was something considerably stronger. When breakfast finished, we filed into the carriages, our carriage in particular being more than a tad squished, Cedric and some of his friends had squeezed in alongside our usual group and half the Ravenclaw quidditch team – though Roger had managed to secure his seat next to Luna. 

I on the other hand, had secured the worst seat – squashed against the window panel next to the door, staring out into the corridor, as the ride to Hogsmeade was so fast, no one was walking past, and I instead focused on the view out of one of the windows on the other side of the train. There was a constant hum of conversation in the carriage, ranging from ball dates to quidditch, none of which interested me, and it didn’t help that my mind was still stuck on the night before. 

Arrival to Hogsmeade incurred the inevitable separation of the group, Cho and Cedric disappeared in the direction of Madam Pudifoot’s, while Luna and Roger disappeared for Merlin knew where. As much as I liked the company of the quidditch team, I left promptly after, disappearing off to the quidditch shop first. The queue was all but out of the door, but I waited, my eyes flicking over the copies of magazines displaying the hottest male players – who were available – unsurprisingly my brother’s face was drawn across half of them, though I wouldn’t have described him as a bachelor.

When I at long last managed to weave my way to the front, I was greeted by the owner – who used to seeing my face, told me to congratulate my brother, I nodded absentmindedly watching him pull out the order I had put in several weeks previously for my brother’s gift. “I take it these are for your brother?” he asked lightly as I handed over the various coins, I nodded silently, offering a small smile, “no man in your life?” I chuckled uneasily, my mind swimming with thoughts of the night before again, “nope,” I lied fluently, picking up the bag, and wishing him a good day, making sure to drop a few coins into a collection for injured quidditch players – Merlin knew my brother would at some point end up needing it. 

The streets of Hogsmeade were bustling, and after a quick collection of several books from the book store, I found myself at a loose end, there was of course the option of going to find my friends – though they would be in some form of making out competition – and Paris hadn’t come on account of not being able to be bothered ‘with that crap.’

The wind had picked up, and as I tightened my scarf around my neck, I slipped easily into the Three Broomsticks, ordering a butterbeer, before taking a booth huddled in the furthest corner from everyone else. I placed my various shopping at my feet, watching the third years demonstrating the latest pranks from Zonkos, which would give Filch a heart attack when set off. I looked forward to witnessing it. A butterbeer was set in front of me, I smiled gratefully, allowing it to cool off for a moment, just as someone slid in opposite me, with a mug of their own butterbeer, “y/l/n,” Zabini stated, my eyes flickered up to meet mine, 

“where’s the Slytherin prince?” I asked noticing Draco’s absence immediately, “entertaining a pug up at the castle,” he replied without missing a beat. “find anything interesting?” he asked, taking a sip of his butterbeer, “got my brother’s present,” I replied, lifting my mug to my mouth, taking in the warmth of the drink. “what can you buy the man that has everything?” he asked curiously, not a hint of sarcasm in his tone, “it’s easy if you know what to buy him,” I replied simply.

“and what did you buy?” I smiled tapping the side of my nose, “my secret,” his eyebrow rose silently but he didn’t press, “shouldn’t you be with Chang and Looney?” my smile dropped, “Lovegood,” he amended, and I nodded curtly, “they are with their friends,” his eyebrow rose again, “it gives me some time to myself, so I'm fine with it.” He rested his hands on the table, and glanced at me, as though trying to figure something out, “you find them draining, don’t you?” he commented, clearly an answer wasn’t necessary if he could read me so easily, “that’s why you’ve stayed at school the last few years, it gives you a rest from everyone else,” I shrugged, not answering for a moment, 

“my parents are high-up in the ranks of healers, they never have Christmas off,” he nodded slowly, “now you know why I have Christmas here, why did you?” he thought for a moment, “it’s easier,” he didn’t elaborate, and instead held out his hand for mine, pulling it out of my lap, I allowed him to interlink our fingers.

“maybe we could spend some time together alone, in the room of requirement,” there was a smirk at the edge of his lips, but I nodded nonetheless, “sounds fun,” his eyebrow rose teasingly, “do you want me to owl you?” I shook my head quickly, “you can come and find me,” I winked at him, sipping on the butterbeer once more…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm back with another piece, again I'm aware it's not Christmas, but that's only a small part, and I thought it was cute. I've decided I'm going to start marking my work as teen - that doesn't mean it all is, but I really don't want to give the wrong impression. I hope you all are staying safe and well, and I hope you enjoyed this piece. Also, a huge thank you to everyone who has been giving kudos on my other works - I really appreciate it, and it genuinely makes my day :)
> 
> See you on the next work! :)


End file.
